Kurt Ambrose (Earth-4001)
Lieutenant Commander Kurt Ambrose (UNSCMID: 045888947, civilian identification number: 56522-026-LDR5685), born Kurt M. Trevelyan and formerly known as SPARTAN-051, was a SPARTAN-II supersoldier. Formerly the leader of Green Team, he was close to many of the other Spartans, before he went missing during a mission in 2531. Although the other Spartans were led to believe that Kurt had died, he was actually recruited by Colonel James Ackerson to spearhead the SPARTAN-III program. The name "Ambrose" was given to him by Colonel Ackerson after his abduction, due to the fact Kurt actually could not remember his full name as a result of extensive mental conditioning involved in the SPARTAN-II program. History The history of Kurt Ambrose is the same as his mainstream counterpart. Personality Kurt was unusually sociable for a Spartan and considered the well being of his teammates is more important than the whims of his commanding officers. While the rest of his teammates were closely guarded and private unless around other Spartans, Kurt spent a considerable amount of time making friends, such as with the drill instructors. This made some of his fellow Spartans uneasy, as they were not comfortable with a leader who was so easily distracted. Despite these perceptions, Kurt proved himself to be an extremely proficient leader. After his indoctrination into the SPARTAN-III program, his leadership qualities became even more pronounced. While training the Spartan-IIIs he took great pride in them and their losses traumatized him. Kurt had an uncanny ability to "feel" traps, and avoid walking into them. When something was wrong, Kurt would often get a bad feeling. When John-117 and Kurt were on separate teams during training, John often lost as a result of Kurt's "funny feelings." His teammates grew to view this as an asset, trusting Kurt's instincts and common sense. Kurt was among the best of the Spartan-IIs, right next to John-117 in skill and superiority. Kurt, Fred-104, Fhajad-084, Musa-096, and Serin-019 are the only Spartan-IIs to become officers. Kurt was promoted to Lieutenant Commander, "courtesy" of Colonel Ackerson. Trivia *"Ambrose", the pseudonym assigned to Kurt by Ackerson, comes from the late Latin name Ambrosius, which was derived from the Greek name Αμβρόσιος (Αmbrosios) meaning "immortal"; this could reference the fact that Spartans are never marked as KIA in an attempt to uphold the belief that Spartans never die. This is appropriate, as his last words were, "Die? Didn't you know? Spartans never die." From a real-world perspective, Kurt was likely named in honor of the late Stephen Ambrose, the author of the historical biography Band of Brothers, which was later adapted into an HBO miniseries. The name of the camp where Kurt trained the SPARTAN-IIIs, Camp Currahee, is a reference to Band of Brothers. *Kurt and Jorge-052 were the only SPARTAN-IIs known to have been involved in the SPARTAN-III program. Coincidentally, their Spartan tags are consecutive integers. *"Kurt" is one of the name options for customized loadouts in Halo: Reach, along with the members of NOBLE Team and several SPARTAN-IIs. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Neutral Characters Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Asexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Earth-4001 Category:Earth-4001 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:United Nations Space Command members (Earth-4001) Category:SPARTAN-II Program members (Earth-4001) Category:Green Team members (Earth-4001) Category:Blue Team members (Earth-4001) Category:SPARTAN-III Program members (Earth-4001) Category:Military Personnel Category:Super Soldiers Category:Armor Users Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Super Senses Category:Expert Combatant Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Gun Wielders Category:Spartans (Earth-4001) Category:Spartan-IIs (Earth-4001) Category:UNSC Navy members (Earth-4001) Category:UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command members (Earth-4001) Category:UNSC Starry Night crew members (Earth-4001) Category:Self Sacrifice Category:Versions of Kurt Ambrose